Performing the véritable amour
by Sandy Kirkland
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, un actor con mal temperamento que esta tan enfocado en su carrera que no pone interés alguno en tener pareja. Todo cambio para el cuando consiguió un papel en una película en la cual después se enteraría, participaba su rival Francis bonnefoy, que de ser su rival en poco tiempo paso a ser mucho mas para el. AU, FrUk.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que hago salir a la luz ¡viva! (lanza confeti) Cualquier parecido con cierta ova yaoi es pura coincidencia, lo juro, aun no lo había visto cuando empecé esta historia, pero aun así es diferente en varios sentidos. Ignoren mi intento de titulo, este capitulo es como una introducción a la historia, por ahora solo saldrán los personajes que salen a continuación pero en el otro capitulo empezara todo y saldrán mas personajes. ¡Empecemos! **

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiyamura, si fuera mío habría pandas, FrUk y PruCan por todos lados.

**Pareja:** FrUk

**Advertencias:** En este capitulo, nada, solo yo y mi mala narración.

.

.

Arthur Kirkland, los primeros años de su vida los vivió como una persona completamente normal, con unas cejas que cubrían el 50% de su frente, pero al fin y al cabo, normal, hasta que a la mitad del instituto medio descubrió sus dotes para la actuación. Desde entonces dedico cada segundo que tenia al club de teatro de su escuela, y al finalizar sus estudios, partió de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, donde debuto como actor profesional. Pasaron 5 años desde su debut y su fama aun era sorprendentemente grande, por ser un actor serio, caballeroso y sobre todo muy formal, todo un sueño, casi perfecto, pero aun así, había quien aseguraba que el solo era una diva mas.

5:30 am, el rubio descansaba cómodamente en su cama en la que podrían caber 10 personas, hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonar de su teléfono, adormilado y con ganas de matar a alguien se dirigió a contestar la llamada y maldecir al idiota que lo despertó, el ya sabia de quien se trataba. -No quiero ir a tu casa a comer churros y me da igual que estén recién hechos.

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Cómo supiste que era yo?!¿En verdad usas magia negra? ¡Sorprendente!- Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el manager de Arthur, según este, el nunca hacia nada bien y era mas que inútil, pero a pesar de eso, no lo había despedido en los 3 años que llevaba trabajando con el, y aunque no lo admitieran, ambos se tenían cariño entre si.

–Tu eres el único idiota al que se le ocurre llamarme a esta hora, como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -¡Ah, cierto!¡tienes que venir a mi casa ahora mismo!

-Tampoco quiero tu paella

-¡No, hablo en serio! ¡Algo de verdad increíble paso!- su voz sonaba cada vez mas entusiasmada, cosa que molestaba a Arthur bastante, _"ese bastard tiene demasiada energía", _pensaba todo el tiempo

-Y me importa un carajo como estén creciendo tus tomates

-Oye- El ingles noto como el tono siempre alegre de Antonio cambio a uno mas serio y atemorizante- te había dicho que no volvieras a insultar a mis tomates o te la pasaras mal- dicho esto regreso a su tono natural, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que se pusiera asi cuando se trataba de sus tomates- ¡Bueno, te veo en mi casa en media hora! Yo hare el desayuno ¡no tardes! ¡Adiós!

-Ese tipo es demasiado serio cuando se trata de sus tomates. Fine, al menos tendré almuerzo gratis.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de su manager. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Antonio hablándole a sus tomates ¿extraño? Para el ya no lo era, lo ha visto haciendo cosas peores con ellos. Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, bajo del auto y le dio al español lo que el consideraba un saludo, esto era lanzarle a la cabeza lo primero que viera, para mala suerte del castaño, esto fue una pesada roca del tamaño de un puño.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo mientras trataba de calmar el dolor en su cabeza ¿Cómo sobrevivió a ese golpe casi mortal? Tal vez tantos tomates lo hacían más fuerte, o había ido a tantas corridas de toros que ahora era mitad toro-¡Ah! ¡Llegaste! Entra el desayuno esta listo

-Mas te vale que sea rápido, no quiero perderme la hora del té

Entraron a la casa, decorada con cosas con forma de tomate por todos lados, Arthur se sentó en la mesa mientras Antonio llevaba el desayuno, como Arthur supuso, eran churros y café. Empezaron a comer y un silencio incomodo se formo, ya que Antonio solo se quedaba sentado con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

–Y ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- Arthur se impaciento y se dispuso a recordarle a su manager para que lo había llamado.

-¡Oh! lo olvidaba- Lo tomo de ambas manos con una cara aun mas emocionada que la de una niñita de 6 años a la que le acaban de regalar un perrito- Arthi, tu súper increíble manager ¡te consiguió un papel en una nueva película! ¡Viva!- Dijo mientras alzaba los brazos y aplaudía.

–Al fin haces algo bien idiot- decía con un tono sarcástico- ¿Qué tipo de papel es esta vez? Solo espero que no sea como el último.

–Eso estuvo feo ¿verdad? Aun lo lamento, esa vez solo me dijeron que serias un doctor, pero no me imagine que seria ese tipo de doctor…

-Si, si, bueno, eso ya esta en el pasado ¡olvídalo!

-Pudieron haber censurado esa escena o al menos poner dobles…

-¡Ya deja de hablar de eso!- Sin darse cuenta se estaba sonrojando cada vez mas

-Aunque lo hiciste muy bien en la escena con el protagonista, ahora gracias a eso todos dudan de tu sexuali.. .– Arthur, mas que sacado de quicio le tiro su café hirviendo a la cara- ¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!

-Sabes que no me gusta que me recuerden eso- dijo mientras llenaba de nuevo su taza

-Oh, pues lo siento pero no exageres

-No exagero, bien, y ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario este papel que estas tan emocionado?

-¡Esa es la mejor parte!- de repente empezó a hacer sonidos de tambor con las manos y pies- ¡Es un protagónico de una película dirigida por Gilbert Beilschmidt!- después de decir eso Arthur le escupió su café a la cara por la gran sorpresa- ¿Sorprendido?

-Are you kidding?! How? When? ¡¿En verdad no bromeas?!

-Sabes que no bromearía con algo como esto, es una gran oportunidad Arthi

-Eso ya lo se, vaya que te luciste esta vez ¿Qué tipo de película será? ¿De acción? ¿Fantasía? ¿Misterio? ¿Terror? ¡¿Espias?! ¡Por favor dime que es de espias!- El británico era un gran fanático del espionaje, incluso de pequeño se subía a la copa de los arboles con el equipo de espionaje que le había comprado su mamá para espiar a sus compañeras (si, de pequeño era todo un desastre pero muy tierno)- Pero bueno, de Beilschmidt aceptaría cualquier cosa, incluso tal vez una comedia.

–En realidad es una romántica sobre un triangulo amoroso basado en este manga- le mostro un manga que tenia cerca de la mesa, la portada era rosa, típica de ese genero, en el centro se podía ver a una chica y dos chicos a cada lado de ella, cada uno besándole una mejilla, para ser tan cliché se veía muy original.

–No suena mal, déjame ver- Intento quitarle el libro a Antonio, lo cual impidió.

-¡Ah! ¡Ni lo pienses! Gilbert me dijo que no quiere que ningún actor lea más de las 10 primeras páginas, lo demás lo descubrirán conforme el filme avance.

–What?! Ese tipo si que es raro

-Y esa es otra de las razones por las que es tan famoso

Arthur leyó las 10 páginas, claro, vigilado por Antonio, a pesar de ser solo 10 paginas, la historia era bastante buena, los protagonistas tenían un pasado increíble y el comienzo se veía bien, sin duda podría ser una obra maestra.

-Por cierto, si yo seré uno de los 3 protagonistas ¿Quiénes interpretaran a los otros dos?

-Se que a la chica la interpretara Elizabeta Hérderváry, al otro Gilbert lo quiere mantener en secreto, pero hay rumores de que podría ser Lukas Bonnewiik

-Ya veo, ambos son muy buenos…- Después de meditarlo por un rato y verificar que ninguno de los dos podría opacar su fama, Arthur respondió- Supongo que seria un honor trabajar con Elizabeta, y esto se oye prometedor… ¡Lo hare!- extendió su mano hacia la de Antonio para cerrar el trato, este ignorando la formalidad lo volvió a tomas de ambas manos tal y como una colegiala.

-¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás! ¡Arthi tu fama saldrá disparada como un toro en una corrida después de esto! ¡Y todos se olvidaran de "Love Confusions in Hospital"!

-No me llames Arthi ¡Y sobre todo no menciones esa película! Quisiera que desapareciera de la memoria de todos

-Ve el lado amable, al menos tu publico femenino aumento bastante…

.

.

.

**Y eso es todo, ¡gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí abajo! (llora de emoción) (?) Es la primera historia que escribo así que prometo mejorar en los siguientes capítulos. Por cierto, aunque ahora parezca SpUk, ¡no lo es!, pero como amo esa pareja, no pude resistirme y mas adelante revelare algunos secretos de estos dos :3 ¿Reviews? Se acepta lo que sea, sugerencias, criticas, correcciones, tomatazos, sacos de papas, antorchas encendidas cofacanada!cof lo que sea! El próximo capitulo lo subiré en mas o menos una semana, claro, si a alguien le gusta (se va a su rincón emo) ¡Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo de nuevo****~ aquí el capitulo dos, creo que no mejore nada en la narración pero al menos esta mas largo, estoy leyendo varios libros así que tratare de mejorar mi narración en tercera persona, en primera persona no tengo ningún problema, solo con el lemon, y yo se que ustedes quieren ewe. Y gracias a todos lo que dejaron review/follow/favorite, me animaron a seguir escribiendo ¡gracias!**

**incestyaoilady****: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste como puse a los personajes hasta ahora. La verdad es que a casi todos los puse al azar, pensé que con la actitud de Arthur su manager debería ser alguien alegre, activo y que se entusiasmara con todo, entonces pensé en china, luego dije naah, y después de descartar a varios, algo me hizo clic y pensé en tonio. Y con Gilbert, no se, pensé que como es tan awesome debía ser el director (?) Para los demás solo puse al primero que venia a mi cabeza.**

** Si, yo también pensé en un SpaMate primero (?)Pero termine decidiéndome por poner Spamano, así que tonio no estará forever alone, así mismo habrá otras parejas. Arthur y Tonio tienen algo como una relación amistad-odio-rencor, eso lo verán mas adelante.**

** Eli, si se comportara un poco como una diva, aunque no tanto como Arthi (por cierto gracias por la idea para la ropa de eli, me estaba quemando el cerebro pensando en eso, lo usare mas adelante)**

**De nuevo, gracias por tus ánimos y la ova de la que hablaba es Haru wo Daiteita, de hecho la película al principio era una BL pero al final me pareció mejor un triangulo amoroso :3 **

**Yunne XD****: Gracias por tu review, y por pensar que no se ve mal y animarme a seguir, no pude actualizar antes por mis exámenes (estúpido futuro) pero ahora tratare de hacerlo mas seguido. Ok ya, una pagina de agradecimientos, empecemos.**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiyamura, si fuera mío habría pandas, FrUk y PruCan por todos lados.

**Pareja:** FrUk

**Advertencias: **En este capitulo, nada, solo yo y mi mala narración.

.

.

Se escucha abrirse la puerta principal de una gran casa con un notable estilo ingles, todo el lugar se encontraba oscuro, ya que aun era de noche, después de andar torpemente por la vivienda y tirar algunos objetos, logra encontrar la habitación que buscaba, donde se encontraba pacíficamente dormido un chico rubio de unos 23 años, se acerco cada vez mas a la cama, hasta que…

¡Arthi!- grito lanzándose a la cama y cayendo sobre el ingles

-¡Waaa!¡You fucking tomato bastard! ¡¿Cómo carajo entraste aquí!- dijo, no sin antes lanzarle a Antonio todo lo que veía

-¿Qué clase de manager seria si no tuviera una copia de las llaves de la casa?- respondió mientras agitaba las llaves frente a su cara

-Uno cuerdo supongo- miro el reloj para verificar la hora-¿Qué te pasa? Son las 4:30, déjame dormir maldición- al terminar la oración se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-¡Ahhh!¡Arthi no me digas que lo olvidaste!¡Hoy es el primer día de filmación!¡levántate!

-What?!¿Qué no era mañana? Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, me daré una ducha, tu prepárame el desayuno.

– ¿Oh de veras? ¿Qué paso con tu chef privado?

-Renuncio, dijo algo de que su talento no debería ser desperdiciado en mis caprichos o algo así ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Quién rayos se cree que es? Pero eso no importa, apresúrate o causare una mala impresión a Beilschmidt.

Tras ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, ambos subieron al auto de Antonio ya que Arthur se negó a conducir, tras un largo camino de aproximadamente una hora y media, llegaron a su destino, un edificio bastante amplio, pintado elegantemente de una combinación de blanco y gris, con 5 pisos y un gran estacionamiento, después de aparcar el auto, entraron corriendo al edificio, temiendo haber llegado tarde.

-Uff, parece que llegamos a tiempo- exclamo aliviado

-Todo gracias a que te desperté ¿verdad?-echo un vistazo al lugar, logro identificar a su amigo Gilbert, que se estaba subiendo a una clase de escenario algo bajo y pequeño-Hey vamos, creo que Gilbert va a decir algo- ambos caminaron entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor hasta estar justo en el frente.

-1, 2, 3-dijo mientras golpeaba un poco su altavoz- 2,3, todos atención ¡Pongan su atención en mi asombrosa persona!-de pronto todos voltearon a verlo-Bien, antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos aquí por aceptar llevar a cabo este proyecto ¡Todos ustedes son awesomes! Claro que no tanto como yo.

-¿El siempre hace esto?- pregunto a Antonio por lo bajo

-Aunque es muy egocéntrico de vez en cuando le gusta agradecerle a los demás- respondió también con la voz baja

-…Y ya que quedo claro lo awesome que soy, me gustaría explicarles esto- se acerco a una gran pizarra cual maestro explicando algo a sus alumnos y sobre ella desplego un mapa con algunos pollitos dibujados en varios lugares-Esta asombrosa obra tiene varios escenarios, y si lo hacemos todo en un mismo lugar no será awesome, así que este será el trayecto.

-No me dijiste que teníamos que viajar

-¿Algún problema con eso Arthi?

-No ninguno, idiot- dijo con un tono un poco sarcastico

-Primero filmaremos aquí por solo una semana o tal vez dos, solo serán unas pocas escenas así que no creo que tardemos mucho, después iremos hacia el sur en dirección al desierto de chihuahua en México donde estaremos aproximadamente 3 meses, las personas awesome como yo no tendrán ningún problema pero a los demás les recomiendo que se mantengan hidratados kesesese! Después partiremos a Francia a tomar una típica escena en parís…

-Honhonhon, iremos a mi querido parís, la ciudad del amour~ -Arthur se quedo atónito, el reconocía esa voz, y le pertenecía a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, trato de convencerse a si mismo de que solo era su imaginación.

-Si, luego iremos a Suiza, Grecia, Rusia, China y por ultimo a Japón, donde filmaremos algunas de las escenas más importantes en Tokio, el Monte Fuji y otros lugares con nombres no tan awesomes.

-Disculpe señor Beilschmidt- se escucho decir a un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros, era notable que se trataba de un japonés- No creo que ir al Monte Fuji sea una buena idea después de todo.

-Kiku, se que eres mi asistente pero yo se lo que hago y te recuerdo que para esta obra necesitamos unas cuantas tomas frente al Monte Fuji.

-Y yo le recuerdo a usted que su mano esta dentro de su café hirviendo- rápidamente saca su mano con una expresión de dolor-Además, recuerde lo que dicen de ese lugar, no creo que a Honda Sakura-sensei le moleste si excluimos esa escena.

-¡Aunque a ella no le moleste a mi si, el asombroso yo nunca haría algo así! además soy tan awesome que me es imposible suicidarme y privarle de tal belleza al mundo. Ahora que esta claro que todos podrían morir ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?- las manos de todos los presentes pronto se vieron levantadas- Si es sobre el pájaro en mi cabeza, si, si se que esta ahí, y no, no es mi mascota, es mi awesome socio Gilbird ¿Algo mas?- solo la mano de Arthur permaneció en lo alto- Si señor Kirkland

-Si iremos a todos esos lugares ¿Cuánto tiempo durara la filmación? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí.

-Me alegra escucharlo señor Kirkland, muchos otros directores e incluso su manager me han comentado que usted no es el perfecto caballero que dice ser- dijo mientras veía de reojo a Antonio- Esto podría llevar entr años si todos son awesomes y siguen mis fabulosas instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero en cambio, si empiezan con sus caprichos y arrogancias como Arthur, se podría retrasar hasta 2 años mas, y no lo digo solo por ti claro- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Arthur-Les pido a todos que no sean anti awesomes y sigan mis esplendidas instrucciones ¡kesesesese!

-That son of a…!-Estaba mas que irritado, nadie le hablaba así a Arthur Kirkland, ni siquiera uno de los directores mas famosos de Hollywood con el ego hasta los cielos, estuvo a punto de ir a el y darle la paliza de su vida, por suerte un par de brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente- ¡Suéltame idiot!

-¡Cálmate Arthi! El tiene razón, deja eso de lado al menos durante el rodaje, así podrías superar a ya sabes quien…- dijo intentando razonar con el, lo cual por alguna razón funciono

-P-pero el…- pensó un rato y soltó un suspiro-hare mi mejor esfuerzo ¡pero solo cuando estemos grabando! ¡Y no les prometo nada así que no se hagan ilusiones!

-Bien, ¿Alguna otra pregunta hacia mi awesome persona?-una mano se levanto- Eli tienes la palabra

-Elizabeta para ti, aun no nos has dicho quien será el otro coprotagonista

-¡Ow! Casi lo olvido ¡Ahora el momento que todos esperaban! ¡Francis ven acá!

¿Estaba escuchando bien? La voz de momentos atrás, el acento que tenia, y ese nombre, pensaba que solo tendría que ser demasiada coincidencia, trato de convencerse otra vez de eso, pero sus esperanzas de que lo que estaba pensando fuera mentira se esfumaron de un momento a otro, ahí estaba parado frente a el con esa sonrisa que tanto le molestaba, Francis Bonnefoy.

-_Bonjour, je m'appelle_ Francis Bonnefoy, seguro algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, será un placer trabajar con todos aquí, en especial contigo, Arthur- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y termino la frase con una sonrisa burlona dirigida al ingles.

-Shut up frog! Accedí a lo que pidieron ¡pero me niego a trabajar con esa frog!

-¿En verdad Arthur? Después de todo, gran parte de la fama se la llevara una de los dos en especifico, solo yo se quien será, pero ustedes nunca lo sabrán si abandonan en este momento.

-…. Fine ¡pero quiero que mi camerino este lo mas lejos posible del wine bastard!

-Eso no será problema _mon amour_~

-Ahora, por ser el primer día, pueden tomarse una hora para conocer el lugar, vayan a vestuario y maquillaje, una vez que todos estén awesomes, si les queda tiempo pueden comer en la cafetería del cuarto piso, si no, preséntense ante mi fantástica persona de inmediato- dicho esto, todos se dispersaron en varias direcciones, incluido Arthur, acompañado de Antonio.

- ¡Rápido, no quiero encontrarme con ese frog!-dijo tratando de ir lo mas rápido posible, de pronto alguien lo tomo en un abrazo por detrás.

-Arthur~ ¿tan rápido te vas? ¿Qué dices sobre comer conmigo?

-Digo que preferiría lanzarme desde la punta del Big Ben.

-Honhonhon, si que eres gracioso _mon petit_, te espero afuera de la cafetería en 30 minutos- después se alejo lanzándole un beso, a lo que Arthur respondió con una cara de disgusto.

-Sigues sin soportarlo ¿verdad?- le dijo Antonio viéndolo desde atras.

-Es un maldito idiot ¡Si hubiera sabido que ese frog estaría aquí nunca habría aceptado! Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora ¿Dónde esta el vestuario y el maquillaje?

-Están en una de las puertas del segundo piso, búscala tú mismo yo iré a ver a Gilbert, ¡hasta luego!

-Oye no me dejes soooo…- Antonio se fue antes de que Arthur terminara de hablar- ¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Quién lo necesita?!

Empezó a subir las escaleras, quejándose de que no podía ser posible que en el edificio no hubiera un elevador, se canso de buscar después de entrar en 2 habitaciones incorrectas, poco después se encontró a un joven castaño con un extraño rulo a un lado de su cabeza, para evitarse la dura tarea de buscar en todas las puertas, decidió preguntarle.

-Hey tu

-Ve~?- dijo mientras se señalaba a el mismo.

-Si tu, ¿Dónde esta vestuario y maquillaje?

-Ve~ yo soy de vestuario, pero solo me encargare de Francis nii-san, _fratello_ también es encargado del vestuario y el maquillaje, pero el se ocupa de la señorita elizabeta, suertudo ¿verdad?, aunque no creo que tenga suerte con ella, la otra vez la invite a comer pasta~ pero ella se fue con el señor Roderich, pero el otro día….

-No te pregunte eso ¿asignaron a alguien para mi o algo así?

-Creo que Gilbert asigno a Feliks y Toris especialmente para usted, están en la última puerta de la izquierda-respondió un poco asustado.

-Ok, sigue con tu trabajo- dijo antes de irse sin mirar a Feliciano.

-Ve~?

Fue en dirección a donde le indico el chico, abrió la puerta bruscamente y pudo observar a una chica rubia de cabello hasta los hombros con una vestimenta que consistía en una pequeña falda, unos zapatos muy coquetos, una blusa y un listón adornando su cabeza, el rosa abundaba en casi todo. También estaba ahí un chico castaño con un corte parecido, el en cambio se veía muy normal y sencillo.

-Oigan necesito maquillaje y vestuario ¡Ya!

-Ah, cariño ¡tu debes ser Arthur! Osea yo soy Feliks y este de acá es Lie… digo Toris- había algo que no le parecía normal en su voz y forma de hablar.

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Kirkland- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-No te quedes ahí callado, di algo.

-¿E-eres un hombre?-dijo apunto de desmayarse.

-Osea como que eso es obvio ¿no?

-¿Y por que la falda?

-Porque si no me la ponía como que no iba a combinar con mis zapatos. Bien, tenemos que empezar, chico como que estas echo un completo desastre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me oíste, Toris tu ve donde esta el vestuario y trae algo para Arthi.

-Ensegu….

-Sabes que, mejor voy contigo, seguro escoges algo cero cool. Así que, Arthi ¿aquí o en tu camerino?

-En mi camerino, no quiero tener que caminar hasta aquí todos los días.

-Entonces nosotros vamos por tu ropa, tu cariño ve a tu camerino y espéranos allí.

-Trataremos de no tardar.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, Feliks y Toris fueron casi corriendo por el pasillo hasta que Arthur los perdió de vista, el por su lado siguió recorriendo el lugar ya que no tenia idea de donde estaba su camerino. Mientras caminaba volvió a encontrarse a Feliciano.

-Ah, tu otra vez ¿sabes donde están los camerinos?

-Ve~ están en el piso de arriba, los suyos son los 3 de en medio con la estrella grande en la puerta.

-Bien iré para allá, si vez a Francis dile que no se me acerque si quiere conservar su cara- tan pronto termino de decir eso se fue corriendo.

-Otra vez olvido dar las gracias.

Se dirigió al piso de arriba quejándose de nuevo por la falta de un elevador, llego enfrente de las puertas que Feliciano le había indicado, sin embargo no sabia, cual era el suyo, suponiendo que por ser tan importante, le debía pertenecer el del medio, lo abrió pero se encontró con Elizabeta terminando de cambiarse, ambos gritaron, no muy masculinamente por cierto. Entonces la castaña se abalanzo sobre Arthur con una sartén con unos ojos llenos de furia.

-¡Gyaaa! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Quítate de encima!

-Mas bien ¡¿Cuál es TU problema?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a MI camerino sin tocar antes?!

-¡Pues no veo que tenga tu nombre en ningún lado! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que es tuyo?!

-¡Pudiste haber tocado!-señalo a la puerta a su derecha- Ese es el de Francis- luego señalo a la izquierda- ¡Y ese es el tuyo!- Después de repetirle lo idiota que era, lo soltó violentamente y volvió a su camerino.

-Vaya actitud- abrió la puerta de su camerino y vio que Feliks y Toris ya estaban ahí

-Amigo, veo que ya hablaste con Eli, eso es bueno, osea debes convivir con tus compañeros. Es un encanto de chica ¿verdad?

-Yo diría que un demonio.

-No se preocupe, ella no es así siempre, creo que estar trabajando con el señor Beilschmidt la estresa un poco.

-Bueno ya, basta de charla, tenemos mucho por hacer, vamos siéntate, siéntate- dijo mientras llevaba a Arthur a una silla-como que debemos empezar con tus cejas, están totalmente mas que gruesas, parecen arbustos cariño.

-¡No toquen mis cejas! Solo ocúpense de lo demás.

-Lo sentimos mucho-dijo Toris un tanto nervioso, luego bajo la voz- te dije que preguntaras antes.

-Esta bien, empecemos con el maquillaje, tranquilo cariño te juro que a pesar de tus cejas vas a quedar Di-vi-no, ahora dime ¿te gusta el rosa?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Despues de discutir un largo rato con Feliks diciéndolo que no quería ponerse nada rosa, terminaron de maquillarlo, se vistió y al ver que le quedaba algo de tiempo fue a buscar a Antonio para comer juntos, pero al no encontrarlo opto por comer por su cuenta.

- Ese idiota, aun tengo tiempo, supongo que comeré solo.

- No es del todo necesario _mon amour_~ eres muy malo te llevo esperando mucho rato.

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, aléjate no quiero perder mas tiempo estando contigo.

-Vamos no seas necio, a nadie le gusta comer solo el primer día, vamos- lo arrastro hasta una mesa en la cual ya estaban servidos dos platos, dos tazas de café y una tetera en el centro, ambos se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio mientras comían- Oye Arthur di algo, no te quedes ahí ignorándome.

-No quiero hablar contigo- dijo esquivando su mirada.

-Vamos, hablaremos de lo que quieras, tu solo di lo primero que venga a tu cabeza.

-Te odio.

-¿Dos años sin vernos y eso es lo único que me dices? No puedo creer que aun sigas resentido por e…- Francis fue interrumpido por Arthur que dejo violentamente sus cubiertos en la mesa y se levanto.

- Ya no tengo apetito, iré a dar una vuelta- dijo mientras se alejaba, Francis hizo lo mismo y empezó a seguirlo.

-Arthur espera, solo escúchame por favor.

-¡No quiero oír nada de lo que salga de tu estúpida boca!

-Solo dame unos minutos.

-¡No quiero, déjame solo!- apresuraba cada vez mas el paso pero esto no evito que Francis lo alcanzara y lo acorralara contra la pared- ¡Suéltame!

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- sonaba mucho mas serio que antes- La última vez que nos vimos no respondiste a mi pregunta.

- ¡No tengo por que hacerlo!

_Flasback_

_Cuatro años atrás._

_Se escuchaban unas voces al fondo de una habitación casi vacía, la tranquilidad que había en ese lugar se disipo después de que una taza callera y se rompiera en mil pedazos, el ambiente comenzó a volverse bastante tenso._

_-¿Q-qué acabas de decir?- el ingles sonaba bastante confundido- Ja…jajaja que buena broma casi me la creo, no andes diciendo esa clase de cosas por allí que alguien se lo puede tomar en serio idiot, jajaja!_

_- Arthur, no podría haber hablado más seriamente en toda mi vida._

_-¿Qué dices? Por eso odio a los franceses, no se toman nada en serio y van diciendo esa clase de cosas por todos lados, será mejor que te calles antes de que…- Arthur fue silenciado por un tierno beso en los labios por parte del mayor.-…_

_-¿Ahora me crees?_

_Arthur se quedo congelado, se recupero después de unos segundos y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Francis solo y preocupado por su reacción._

-No es propio de un caballero dejar una pregunta sin respuesta Arthur- antes de que pudiera responder, el francés empezó a esparcir pequeños besos por todo su cuello, procurando no dejar marcas, logrando sacar leves gemidos de la boca del menor.

-S-suéltame, e-estupid frog.- se alarmo un poco, noto que algo se estaba despertando en su pantalón.

-Creo que tu cuerpo esta diciendo otra cosa _mon amour- _dijo mientras movía su cadera contra la del otro- Si no me respondes pronto tendré que preguntarle a tu cuerpo Arthi~

Poco después le robo un beso en los labios, forzando su lengua contra la boca del ingles, ese fue el limite para el, logro zafarse y le dio una bofetada.

- Esta es mi respuesta ¡soy demasiado bueno para ti y lo sabes! ¡Preferiría que mi carrera se fuera al caño antes que estar contigo! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí!– y volvió a salir corriendo, limpiándose la boca sonrojado y sin mirar atrás.

-Claro Francis- se reclamo a si mismo- ve y bésalo para empeorarlo todo, ahora será mucho mas difícil reconciliarme con el.

Todos llegaron a donde Gilbert se encontraba y empezaron a trabajar, leyendo los libretos y actuando unas pocas escenas. El resto del día transcurrió bastante tranquilo, a excepción de las veces que Arthur tenia que actuar junto a Francis, pero como todo un profesional, no dejo que su discusión interfiriera con la excelencia de su actuación, aunque después de eso se dedico todo el día a ignorarlo y de vez en cuando lanzarle unas miradas llenas de odio. Estaban en medio de una escena cuando la alarma del teléfono de Arthur se hizo escuchar.

-Corte- al oírlo decir eso Gilbert escupió su bebida, mojando a Gilbird sin darse cuenta.

- ¡¿Acabas de decir corte?! ¡Solo Gilbird y mi asombrosa persona podemos decir corte!

- Pero es la hora del té.

-¡Nein! Estamos en Estados Unidos, aquí no tenemos "hora del té"

-Ni decimos "nein". No les e pedido nada desde la mañana y tomar el té a esta hora es un habito que todos los caballeros tenemos, así que ¡exijo tomar el té ahora!

-Por favor Gilbert- le dijo Antonio- Te lo pido como amigo, con 15 minutos le basta, además no sabes como se pone cuando no toma el té.

-Tsk, bien pero solo porque tu me lo pides ¡A partir de ahora nos tomaremos 15 minutos para que los "señoritos" tomen su té!- dijo refiriéndose a Arthur y Roderich, el encargado de la música, quien tiempo atrás le había mencionado la elegancia que tenían los ingleses al tomar el té siempre a la misma hora y que le gustaría hacerlo algún día- ¡Regresen a tiempo aquí, los retrasos no son nada awesomes!

- Me parece que mi querido _ainglais_ causara mas problemas de lo que todos piensan- pensaba viendo a Arthur discutir con Gilbert- Creo que usare este tiempo juntos para intentar ganarme su corazón una vez mas, suerte Arthur querido.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, el francés lanzo un beso al aire el cual Arthur ignoro, sin duda alguna, Francis tendría un gran camino por delante si quería ganarse el corazón de Arthur.

.

.

.

**Creo que me pase un poco con lo largo para solo contar eso, por cierto tarde dos días mas de lo que pensaba en subir este capitulo, como lo dije arriba, fue por mis exámenes (y agradezco especialmente a mi maestra de formación cívica y ética por quitarme mi libreta de fanfics por 2 dias ¡muchas gracias!cofidiotacof) pero de ahora en adelante subiré los capítulos en la fecha exacta que les diga, a menos que tenga un bloqueo, lo cual me pasa seguido pero después de eso me inspiro mucho mas xD.**

**Por cierto esto puede parecer algo simple (mi propia opinión) pero mis historias son asi, primero no despiertan mucho interés pero en los próximos capítulos se pondrá algo dramático.**

**¿Reviews? Se acepta lo que sea, sugerencias, criticas, correcciones, tomatazos, sacos de papas, antorchas encendidas cofchinacof lo que sea! El próximo capitulo lo subiré**** entre el cinco y seis de mayo, ¡**_**au revoir**_**! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiyamura, si fuera mío habría pandas, FrUk y PruCan por todos lados.

**Pareja**: FrUk

**Advertencias**:En este capitulo, nada, solo un poco de la sexy mente de Antonio (?)

.

.

Pasaron 4 semanas desde que la filmación inicio, tal como Gilbert había dicho, solo eran unas cuantas tomas y todas muy cortas, gracias a la experiencia tanto de los actores como del director y todo el equipo en general, muy pocas veces tuvieron que hacer mas de dos tomas.

En este tiempo, todos empezaban a acostumbrarse a los demás tanto dentro como fuera del foro, algunos habían formado una amistad bastante fuerte con los demás, como bien eran Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, los dos últimos se conocían de tiempo atrás gracias a las colaboraciones de Arthur con el Frances en las que el moreno tuvo que estar presente, y pocos días después de iniciar con el proyecto, el director se unió a ellos como uno mas de sus amigos y desde entonces eran inseparables. Arthur por otro lado…. Seguía siendo exactamente el mismo, no hablaba con nadie si no era necesario y cuando lo hacia no faltaban su clásico sarcasmo e insultos, por lo cual la mayoría del equipo prefería evitarlo. Por esta razón el siempre estaba solo, en un principio almorzaba con Antonio con la excusa de que "si comía sin nadie que lo vigilara podría ahogarse y morir", hasta que el español comenzó a salir también con Gilbert y Francis, entonces el prefirió estar por su cuenta de nuevo, recordaba lo que el francés había hecho y el solo tenerlo enfrente hacia que quisiera golpearlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Mientas transcurrían los días, Arthur olvidaba cada vez mas lo ocurrido en esa ocasión y poco a poco dejaba de ignorar a Francis, hasta el punto de en ocasiones ir el mismo a hablarle, lo cual alegraba enormemente al mayor. Esta vez se propuso hacerlo bien y tratar de ganar el corazón de Arthur tal como este hizo con el.

En ese momento, mientras se lograban ver los colores del atardecer que recién aparecian, Francis se encontraba caminando apresuradamente detrás del ingles algo angustiado y le hablaba insistentemente, a lo que el otro simplemente trataba de perder de vista y terminar la conversación.

-Ya te dije miles de veces que no ¿Qué se necesita para que se quede en tu cabeza y me dejes tranquilo?

-Solo se necesita que accedas, vamos no te estoy pidiendo mucho, es decir, ¡no te estoy pidiendo nada! Hasta te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda.

- No necesito la ayuda de nadie, mucho menos la tuya.

-Pero Arthur, nos vamos mañana y tu me dices que no has empacado nada ¡eso es inaceptable! ¡Nunca terminaras tu solo!

Así es, el viaje para el filme comenzaba al día siguiente, Gilbert había avisado a todos aproximadamente dos semanas antes para que prepararan todo lo necesario, pero Arthur le dio nula importancia.

-Ya te lo dije, solo llevare una o dos mudas de ropa, allá debe haber boutiques ¿no? Mi guardarropa ya esta algo viejo así que comprare cosas nuevas y lo demás lo tirare en cuanto regrese.

-¿Y que pasara con todo lo que esta dentro de la casa? Al menos deberías poner las cosas valiosas en una caja fuerte y poner plástico sobre los muebles para que no se dañen.

-Eso no suena muy complicado, mis empleados pueden ocuparse de eso.

-¿Qué no habían renunciado todos?

-Entonces Antonio lo hará por mí.

-El es tu manager no un sirviente.

-Lo se, pero es tan inútil en su trabajo que debe compensarlo de algún modo.

-Vamos, sabes que estará ocupado y tu solo no lograras terminarlo todo.

-Ya me las arreglare- subió a su auto- Por cierto, se que ahora mismo estas pensando en seguirme hasta mi casa, pues mala suerte, iré de compras y tardare un rato, la tienda esta cerca de una estación de policía así que si veo tu cara por allí me asegurare de que te arresten- en cuanto termino de hablar encendió el automóvil y se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Tsk, ese chico nunca cambia, tendré que recurrir a mi segunda opción-

Su segunda opción, ir a buscar a su tan buen amigo que nunca se negaba cuando necesitaba ayuda, camino un rato buscándolo hasta que lo encontró sentado solo en una mesa totalmente deprimido y preocupado escondiendo su rostro con sus brazos.

-Hey Tonio ¿tomando un descanso?

-Algo así…

-Me estas preocupando ¿te paso algo? Dímelo, te ves muy mal tio.

-Bueno, estaba hablando con Lovi…

-¿El vestuarista de Eli del que tanto hablas?

-Si, estábamos hablando muy tranquilamente, incluso lo había hecho reír, pero entonces mi teléfono empezó a interrumpir sin cesar hasta que…-en ese momento hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Hasta que…

-Lovi se harto y lo estrello contra la pared- una gran aura depresiva lo comenzó a rodear.

-¿Qué? Nunca me dijiste que ese chico fuera agresivo.

-¡Y no lo es! Es completamente el más lindo y dulce que eh conocido, me insulta y grita todo el tiempo pero no es agresivo. Y ahora tendré mucho mas trabajo, tengo que comprar otro teléfono, llamar a cientos de personas y para empeorarlo todo Arthur estará mas que furioso conmigo.

-Vaya tio lo siento mucho por ti. Oye hablando del cejotas ¿podrías darme su dirección?

-¿Su dirección?...Lo haría pero ¿Para que la quieres?

-Nada importante tu solo dámela.

-¿Intentaras propasarte con el otra vez? En ese caso solo te la daré si me prometes que me invitaras para un trio.

-…¡No voy a hacerle nada!, yo no pienso solo en eso ¿Me crees algún tipo de pervertido o algo así?

-Y de los peores, te conozco muy bien, ¿y si invitamos también a Gil? ¡Así será más divertido! Ah~, ¡tenemos que invitar a Lovi también!

-Ya te dije, nada pasara, solo quiero saber donde es su casa

-Claro, y voy a creerte eso a ti, Francis Bonnefoy, al que despidieron de una serie por meterse con la hija del director en medio del set.

-Oye estoy hablando en serio, no le hare nada, ya perdí su confianza dos veces y no quiero que ocurra una tercera, quiero que si llegamos a hacerlo sea con su consentimiento y que el también este enamorado de mi en ese momento.

-Si claro.

-¡No podría hablar mas en serio sobre algo! No entiendo por que no me crees.

-¿Y crees que lograras hacer que ese tipo tan metido en su trabajo y con tan mal humor se enamore completamente de ti?

-Tal vez lo haga o tal vez no, pero luchare por hacer que se cumpla.

-¿En realidad lo quieres tanto?

-No puedo describir mis sentimientos cada vez que lo veo- se quedaron en silencio por unos cortos minutos- ¿Entonces? ¿Me la darás o no?

Dio un pequeño suspiro cerrando los ojos y de su camisa saco un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel- Sabes, es la primera vez que te veo de esta forma, tan preocupado y enamorado de alguien, no solo persiguiendo unas buenas curvas o un hermoso rostro - dijo antes de darle el papel en el que anteriormente había escrito la dirección del ingles- Me dijo que saldría y llegaría tarde así que probablemente debas esperar un rato- el francés se lanzo a abrazarlo en cuanto termino de hablar.

-¡Gracias Tonio! Tu si que eres un buen amigo, entonces me voy, aun tengo algunas cosas que preparar para mañana ¡Adieu!

-¡Nos vemos!-se despidió agitando su mano con una gran sonrisa hasta que perdió de vista a su amigo- Esfuérzate Francis, cuida a mi querido Arthi y repara el daño que yo le deje, el merece ser amado mas de lo que yo lo hice, cuento contigo- al decir esto al aire, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, estuvo así unos minutos, recordando el pasado, y luego se fue dejando solo el gran salón.

Al salir del lugar rápidamente subió a su vehículo y se dirigió a su casa la cual no estaba muy lejos. Al entrar tomo las maletas que estaban listas en la puerta y las subió todas a la parte trasera de su auto, el a diferencia de Arthur ya lo había pensado y preparado todo desde varios días antes, y al escuchar al ingles decir que el aun no empacaba nada decidió que seria mejor llevar sus cosas hasta su residencia y una vez allí ayudarlo con su equipaje y partir juntos lo mas temprano posible hasta el aeropuerto. Cuando tuvo todo listo volvió a entrar en su auto y condujo hacia la dirección dada por Antonio.

Tardo casi una hora en llegar, el día estaba algo lluvioso y el trafico era terrible, además de que su destino no estaba nada cerca, pero al final ya se encontraba frente a la majestuosa y nada modesta mansión. Se quedo parado afuera unos minutos meditando como podría entrar, según le había dicho Arthur, la casa tenia un increíble sistema de seguridad, pensó por varios minutos una forma para entrar sin ser detectado, pero al final opto por acudir a lo que Gilbert le había enseñado y tratar de abrir la puerta forzando la cerradura como cuando lo hacían para entrar al camerino de Elizabeta. Funciono- Con que un excelente sistema de seguridad hum- pensó, después de entrar a la vivienda pudo ver una sala y un televisor enorme en el centro, decidió quedarse allí viéndolo para que el ingles no se enfadara aun mas con el por inspeccionar la casa por el mismo. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente escucho un automóvil estacionarse y vio a Arthur entrar.

-Bienvenido _mon chéri_

-¡¿Q-que diablos haces aquí?!

-¿Qué mas iba a hacer? Vine a ayudarte, tienes menos de 10 horas para empacar todas tus cosas.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? Empiezas a asustarme frog, esto se llama acoso.

-No es ningún acoso, es estar preocupado por la persona que amo. Y sobre la dirección, Antonio me la dio, me dijo que no podría venir a ayudarte así que me pidió venir en su lugar.

-Ese idiota, dándole información privada a cualquiera, ya vera no se salvara de esta- dijo mientras marcaba un numero con su teléfono.

-Es inútil, su teléfono esta roto y fue a comprar otro. Vamos tenemos que empezar ya si queremos terminar pronto-dijo dirigiéndose al piso de más arriba.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-…..T-tengo algo de hambre- dijo notablemente sonrojado

-Awww _mon amour_ esta hambriento-dijo enternecido- No te preocupes, hermano mayor te preparara algo delicioso ¡espérame un momento, ya vuelvo!- dijo mientras corría hacia la cocina.

-¡Oye yo nunca te pedí eso!...idiot.-segundos después escucho algo desde la cocina.

-¡Gyaaa!- al oír el grito corrió preocupado a donde había ido el mayor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo señalando la cocina.

-La cocina ¿nunca habías visto una?

-No en estas condiciones- Era un desastre total, todo estaba negro y no precisamente por pintura ni nada así, había platos sucios apilados por doquier, la puerta del horno estaba desprendida, por todas partes todo estaba quemado y había manchas de comida por todos lados.- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que limpiaste aquí?

-Creo que Antonio vino a limpiar hace dos o tres días.

-¿Esas son marcas de explosiones?

-Me distraje unos segundos y eso fue lo que paso.

-¿No tienes un chef personal o algo así?

-Ya te dije que todos renunciaron, desde hace un mes que cocino para mi mismo

Al oír su respuesta dio un pesado suspiro, seguido de una gran sonrisa-Ya veo, tardare un poco mas de lo esperado, puedes empezar a empacar si quieres o ve la televisión, después de todo es tu casa.

-Exactamente, es mi casa no me digas que hacer- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

De inmediato Francis empezó a limpiar, comenzó lavando los platos, luego retirando la comida de las paredes, tiro la basura acumulada, reparo el horno y saco todo lo que le parecía incomestible del refrigerador dejándolo casi vacío, por fortuna Arthur había comprado comestibles antes de volver. No le fue nada fácil, además de que podría jurar que algo lo mordió un par de veces en el proceso, pero dejo la cocina resplandeciente. Ahora con un lugar digno para preparar la comida, empezó a cocinar, con un especial cariño ya que se lo serviría a la persona que tan especial era para el. Mientras tanto el menor esperaba en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Arthi~ la cena esta lista.

-Ya era hora ¿Por qué tardaste tant…?-Al entrar a la cocina quedo totalmente perplejo, se encontró con una hermosa y maravillosa escena, la mesa con dos sillas, decorada delicadamente con un mantel blanco sobre la cual estaba servida la cena perfectamente elaborada y estilizada, dos copas de vino, algunos pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el piso y la habitación iluminada solo con la tenue luz de las velas en el centro de la mesa. Un escenario perfecto para una cena perfecta con la persona que más quieres, eso es lo que pensaba Francis.

-¡I-idiota no pongas un maldito escenario romántico en mi casa!

-¿De que hablas? Esto es un típico escenario para una cena en Francia.

-¡No estamos en Francia idiota!

-Solo siéntate- dijo mientras tomaba la silla por el, una vez sentados los dos, Arthur dio el primer bocado, Francis esperaba ilusionado recibir un cumplido.

-Y ¿Qué te parece?

-No quiero decir que este delicioso ni nada por el estilo pero ¿estudiaste cocina o algo así?

-Non, todo lo aprendí por mi mismo, pero dicen que la comida sabe mucho mejor cuando la prepara la persona que amas- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Shut up ¿no te lo eh dejado claro otras veces? ¡No estoy enamorado de ti y no lo estaré nunca!, ni siquiera debería estar aquí contigo ahora.

-Si eso dices, pero no importa, se que tarde o temprano terminaras queriéndome.

-¡Imposible! ¿No viniste aquí para ayudarme? ¡¿Por qué estamos teniendo una maldita cena romántica?!

-Jejeje-una sonrisa que no parecía tener buena intención se formo en su rostro- ¿A ti te parece una cena romántica?- empezó a acercarse poco a poco al ingles- bueno, tu sabes que viene después de este tipo de cenas ¿verdad?

-Oye, no quise decir eso ¡aléjate!

-Vamos, seré gentil

Francis y Arthur (el cual no hacia ninguna resistencia) estaban cada vez mas cerca, hasta el punto en el cual sus labios casi se tocaban, Francis cerro los ojos y el menor se limito a observarlo totalmente inmóvil y sonrojado hasta que…

-¡Buenas noches~!-dijo abriendo la puerta bruscamente- ¡Arthi perdón por no venir antes! Tuve varios problemas y pase a comprar otro teléfono y conseguir los números de todos y…-tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación- Y me dijiste que no tenias intenciones ocultas al venir aquí eeeh, bueno venia a ayudar pero mejor me voy, ustedes continúen, hagan como si esto no hubieran pasado, usen protección ¿si?

-¡Aquí nadie va a tirarse a nadie!-dijo apartando al mayor de su lado y corriendo hacia el moreno- ¡Tu idiota! No me importan tus estúpidos problemas, tienes que estar presente donde yo te diga cuando yo te diga ¡Y no enviar franceses pervertidos en tu lugar!

-Para empezar, es tu lugar por dejar entrar al francés pervertido.

-Es tu culpa por darle mi dirección al francés pervertido

-O-oigan aun estoy aquí…

-Esta bien, mi culpa, como sea, los dejo solos, creo que interrumpí en un mal momento ¡Hasta luego~!

-No estas interrumpiendo nada ¡vuelve maldito idiota!...maldición, ahora como acabas de hacer que se fuera tendremos aun mas trabajo y ya es bastante tarde, vamos levántate de una vez

-Ah ¿no quieres seguir donde nos quedamos?

-¡No nos quedamos en nada! Deja de hacer bromas y comienza a limpiar idiot.

-Enseguida _amour_~

Empezaron con la limpieza. Gracias a la gran curiosidad de Francis, no pudo resistirse a inspeccionar las pertenencias personales del ingles y termino por enterarse de algunas cosas.

Primero, encontró los diplomas y demás papeles escolares de Arthur, le sorprendió un poco que aun guardara ese tipo de cosas, aunque además de eso encontró varios reportes y notas dirigidas hacia un tal Scott Kirkland, por el apellido rápidamente supuso que podría tratarse de su padre. Al revisar mas al fondo de la habitación, pudo encontrar un estante con varios álbumes de fotos, algunos en mejor estado que otros, abrió el primero que capto su atención, uno grande de color blanco que tenia escrito con letras doradas "_Family_" al abrirlo pudo visualizar imágenes que deleitaron su vista, fotografías de Arthur de pequeño, en las primeras paginas se le podía ver desde recién nacido envuelto en una manta y siendo cargado por una hermosa mujer rubia, estaba mas que claro que ella era su madre, después el pasar de los años era notorio, el pequeño se veía cada vez mas grande, acompañado por otros 3 niños pelirrojos, un hombre adulto con el mismo color de cabello y la mujer mencionada anteriormente. Continuo pasando las paginas, en una se veía a la madre en una escena parecida a la que vio al inicio, cargando nuevamente a un bebe, solo que ahora acompañada por sus 4 hijos y su esposo, algunas imágenes mas del bebe con cejas similares a las de su hermano mayor y las fotografías y recuerdos terminaron, varias paginas quedaban vacías, solo hasta el final se encontraba un sobre con lo que parecía ser un acta de defunción.

-¡Hey que diablos haces aquí! te dije que no espiaras mis cosas ¡suelta eso que estas viendo!-dijo Arthur desde la escalera bajando hasta donde Francis estaba, el cual inmediatamente cerro el libro y tomo uno de los otros de la estantería.

-N-nada solo viendo algunas fotografías… oye ¿Qué hacen tu y Antonio en medio de un corazón?- al oír eso Arthur le arrebato el álbum de las manos completamente sonrojado.

-¡Te dije que no vieras mis cosas idiota!

-¿Estaban en una cita o algo así? Se te ve muy sonriente, Tonio nunca me dijo nada sobre esto.

-¡Cállate! ¡No era una cita, no estoy sonriendo allí y tú sal antes de que deforme toda tu cara!

Continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, o mejor dicho, Francis continuo, ya que Arthur cayo rendido aproximadamente 30 minutos después, dejándole a el todo el trabajo. En cuanto termino y pudo contemplar todo en orden y listo para el viaje, fue hasta la habitación del ingles donde este reposaba y se acomodo a su lado abrazándolo y cuidando que no se despertara, a la mañana siguiente les esperaba el comienzo de un largo viaje y la mejor forma de descansar antes de eso, para el era al lado del ser al que mas ama en este mundo, aunque este no le correspondiera.

Horas después, ambos partieron hacia el aeropuerto señalado por Gilbert, temiendo llegar tarde ya que se despertaron dos horas después de lo acordado. Era temprano y la lluvia del día anterior no había cesado, por lo que pudieron ir sin contratiempos, incluso ignorando varios semáforos.

Suspiraron aliviados al llegar a su destino y ver que todos estaban aun allí, probablemente esperándolos ya que se veían bastante molestos.

-¡Arthi!-grito Antonio lanzándose hacia el- ¡Al fin llegaste!

-Si, ¿nos estuvieron esperando? Fue todo culpa de este idiota de aquí- dijo señalando a Francis quien cargaba todo el equipaje, incluido el del ingles.

-Oye tu fuiste el que no se despertó a tiempo.

-No, no nos hemos ido por que Gil aun no se aparece por ningún lado, no contesta su celular y cuando llame a su casa el mayordomo me dijo que no estaba en casa ¿creen que le haya ocurrido algo?

-No lo se ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esperándolo?

-Casi 3 horas, todos están bastante enojados, y la actitud de Alfred no ayuda en mucho.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?

-Si, solo falta Gil, vengan, acerquémonos un poco a los demás, tal vez juntos podremos localizarlo.

Se acercaron a una zona con varias sillas donde todos estaban sentados con una expresión de frustración en sus rostros. En especial Elizabeta, quien seguro no dudaría en matar al albino en cuanto lo viera.

-Hello Arthur! What's up? Te retrasaste mucho, incluso yo llegue antes que tu hahahaha!-ese era Alfred, uno de los actores secundarios, desde que conoció a Arthur no dejaba de molestarlo cada vez que podía.

-Hi, señor Arthur lo estábamos esperando, no se preocupe Gilbert aun no esta aquí, así que de igual manera no podríamos irnos.- por otro lado esta su hermano menor, Matthew, quien también es su representante. A pesar de ser tan parecidos, tienen personalidades totalmente diferentes, Alfred siempre llama la atención de todos y es muy extrovertido, y Matthew por lo general pasaba desapercibido ante todos.

-Hello Alfred, bueno no es nada que te importe y - miro a Matthew-¿Tu quien eres?

-S-soy Matthew, el hermano de Alfred.

-Ya veo, bueno ¿ya intentaron llamarlo?

-¡¿Y tu que crees?! ¡Lo hemos intentado llamar durante estas 3 horas genio!- dijo Elizabeta claramente enojada.

-Seguramente esta ignorando las llamadas, hey ustedes dos- dijo mirando a Antonio y Francis- A ustedes les creerá mas, envíenle un texto, díganle que el chico de la seguridad esta sobre Roderich, solo vendrá de esa manera.

-¡Enseguida!

-Mon chéri ¿crees que funcione?

-Tu solo hazlo yo se que funcionara.

Mandaron el mensaje sin recibir respuesta alguna, sin embargo, 10 minutos después desde el interior vieron un auto llegar a toda velocidad y luego a Gilbert entrar al edificio corriendo.

-¡¿Donde esta ese bastardo de Vash?! ¡Sal de ahí cobarde! ¡El señorito podrido es solo mío!

-¿Me llamaste?- dijo Vash de manera indiferente.

-¡Tu idiota!- en cuanto lo vio se lanzo sobre el a punto de golpearlo pero… rápidamente Vash tomo el arma que siempre cargaba con el y disparo al aire.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-dijo Roderich contemplando la escena- ¡Vash no puedes disparar donde tu quieras, alguien puede salir lastimado!

-Díselo a este idiota, el fue el que me ataco sin razón.

-Esperen, si Vash esta aquí y el señorito podrido acaba de aparecer entonces…- al darse cuenta de la situación lanzo una mirada fulminante a sus dos amigos.

-Lo sentimos, Arthi nos obligo.

-Parecía que solo llegarías si te decíamos algo así.

-¡Y no podían decir algo que no haga que me comporte como un loco! ¡Dos policías me seguían cuando venia para acá por exceso de velocidad!

-Obaka-san ¿Acaso crees que tienes tanta autoridad como para dejarnos 3 horas esperando aquí? ¿Quién crees que eres?

-Bueno yo soy el asombroso director así que…

-Eso no importa ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Osea mi peinado se arruino completamente mientras te esperaba

-Nada que ustedes quieran saber, ahora todos suban al avión o se las verán con Gilbird, vamos.

-¿Acaso quieres otro encuentro con mi sartén? Explica que fue lo que paso, si me dices que te quedaste dormido no dudare en matarte en este momento.

-Soy demasiado awesome como para tenerte miedo. De todas formas, esto asunto solo le incumbe a Arthur, así que no diré nada mas.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?

-Por ahora no puedo decirte nada, cuando todo se aclare te daré los detalles y te mantendré informado, pero ahora ¡suban todos de una vez al avión que ya hicimos esperar demasiado al piloto! Yo iré por algunas cosas, en cuanto regrese despegaremos. – dicho eso se alejo, siendo seguido por Francis sumamente preocupado por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Hey Gil, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Arthur? Estas algo serio ¿es algo malo?

-Ya lo dije, no puedo decir nada sobre esto por el momento.

-Vamos tio, por favor, soy tu amigo, vamos hazlo por mi.

-Mira, ya se que el cejas es sumamente importante para ti pero de verdad no puedo decirte nada, ni yo estoy totalmente enterado de esto, solo los de seguridad lo saben mas a fondo.

-Al menos debes saber si es grave, si sabes cuan importante es el para mi y eres un buen amigo, se que me lo dirás.

Gilbert dudo por unos segundos- …Para Arthur probablemente lo sea, pero yo lo veo como un asunto menor, pero aun así, es información privada y mi awesome persona no puede revelar ese tipo de información sobre sus actores tan fácilmente.

-¿Pone en peligro a Arthur o es algo que pudiera generar un escándalo?

-…Un poco de ambas, se que el no es del tipo al que le guste meterse en escándalos y sin embargo ya a tenido varios, así que lo mejor es guardar discreción al menos por un rato hasta que esto se solucione.

-…..- Francis guardo silencio por unos minutos, miles de pensamientos y preocupaciones pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Gilbert.

-Vamos no te pongas así, como ya te dije, no creo que sea muy grave, estoy seguro de que tendrá solución muy pronto, quita esa cara larga y alégrate, unas cuantas paradas mas y estaremos de nuevo en tu ciudad natal- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Si - su expresión cambio de un comento a otro por una mas aliviada- Entonces subamos ya al avión, seguro que todos están impacientes.

-¡El ultimo en llegar carga el equipaje del otro! ¡ Kesesesese~!

-¡Oye espera ya tengo suficiente con el de Arthur!

Y así empezaron su viaje alrededor del mundo. Después de varias horas de vuelo, llegaron a su destino. Por lo que veían, cuando Gilbert había dicho que irían al desierto de chihuahua en México, lo decía literalmente, aterrizaron en la mitad de la nada, no había rastros de ninguna ciudad ni carretera, solo el desierto. El albino se explico diciendo que lo mejor era habituarse al ambiente quedándose siempre en el lugar de filmación, así que vivirían allí durante el tiempo en el que filmaran.

Por supuesto que no faltaron las quejas de Arthur, que después de gritarles a todos por dos horas decidió regresar a la civilización por su cuenta. Camino durante varias horas y al final… descubrió que había caminado en círculos ya que regreso al mismo lugar. Entonces no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse y quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero claro, en cuanto salieran de allí estaría más insoportable que nunca.

...

.

.

**¿Dije cinco de mayo? ¡Quise decir 29! :yaoming: bueno etto… ahora no tengo excusa simplemente me bloquee durante mucho tiempo. No se, escribía algo y después no me gustaba y lo volvía escribir, pero bueno al fin logre terminarlo. El próximo capitulo lo pondré cuando se me de la gana… ok no xD lo haré en cuanto este listo, mejor no pongo fecha porque puede pasarme lo mismo de ahora. **

**incestyaoilady****: Nee, no te preocupes yo me tarde casi un mes en actualizar xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Bueno sip, como leíste arriba (?)Si aparece Estados Unidos, de hecho iba a aparecer en el anterior pero no se me ocurría como ni donde ponerlo, además que todavía no esta muy bien definido su papel en la historia, y lo mas probable es que lo deje forever alone, yo no shippeo muchas parejas que lo incluyan, solo UsUk algunas veces y UsCan que es una de mis OTP pero como a muchos no les gusta el incesto no se bien con quien ponerlo….Bien estoy algo confundida, tal vez lo ponga con Japón o con nyo! Japón pero ella va a aparecer mucho mas adelante, -empieza a leer un doujinshi RusAme- tal vez esto me de una idea, ya veré después. **

**¿Reviews? Se acepta lo que sea, sugerencias, criticas, correcciones, tomatazos, sacos de papas, antorchas encendidas, dinosaurios, cofnoruega!cof lo que sea!**


End file.
